Horizontal pumping systems are used in various industries for various purposes. For example, in the oil and gas industry horizontal pumping systems are used to pump fluids, such as water separated from oil, to a selected destination, such as a tank or disposal well. Typically these horizontal pumping systems include a pump, a motor, and a suction chamber positioned between the pump and the motor. Often a thrust bearing chamber is also included between the motor and the suction chamber.
Each of these components is typically supported on the surface by one or more large frames. Specialized adapters have been used to connect the components of the horizontal pumping system to the frame. These adapters would match the frame to the motor plate and raise the motor into proper alignment with the pump. Prior art frames are designed for use with a wide range of motors, so these frames are often larger, heavier, and more expensive than required for applications involving smaller pumps and motors.
In view of these and other shortcomings in the prior art, there is a need from an improved system for supporting and aligning horizontal pumping systems. It is to these and other deficiencies in the prior art that the present invention is directed.